


我只是想說我們曾經愛過

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 他想起那場婚禮，陽光，教堂，白西裝與美麗的新娘，宛如童話。





	我只是想說我們曾經愛過

**Author's Note:**

> *2010舊稿修校。

聖誕節特有的音樂隱隱約約在耳邊盤桓，對應著身前的爐火歡快的躍動著，外頭是漆黑的雪夜，使他在看著玻璃時瞧見了自己的臉，襯著漫天紛飛的雪。

溫暖的義大利沒有這麼濕冷的天氣，大多數時間總是陽光普照，一如那男人燦爛的金髮。他望著窗外，讓火焰在臉上明滅著黑色的影。  
那個男人，現在也已經是一個孩子的爹了。  
他想起了那一天。  
陽光、教堂、白西裝、美麗的新娘。  
他站在教堂後方的山丘上，靜靜地看著下方莊嚴肅穆的婚禮。男人的臉上掛著一直沒有變過的微笑，淡然而溫柔。他身旁站著的女子他也知道，某個大集團的千金，被疼愛她的父親保護的很好，她甚至不明白自己嫁的是一個排名前三的黑手黨家族的首領，一直以為他的丈夫只是個有名的商人。  
或許這樣也很好吧。  
他就這樣站在山丘上，直到婚禮結束，才轉身離開。  
  
或許其他人都不懂，最初彭哥列收到喜帖的時候大家的吃驚都不在話下，幾乎所有人都以為他們就會這樣過一輩子。  
但他們兩個都明白，美好的結局只適用於童話，而他們早已過了童話故事的年紀。  
他將視線轉回壁爐上的照片，被相框好好收著的過去歡笑著曾經的美好。他凝視著壓在玻璃之後的兩人，那時候他們都還年輕。  
一個溫婉的聲音將他的視線喚回，他又看了那張照片一眼，轉身離開仍然跳動著明滅光線的房間。  
你不會後悔你的決定吧。  
他低笑著對著那張照片，無聲地說。⬛


End file.
